The present disclosure generally relates to user interfaces, and more particularly, to a user interface utility that is persistent across service providers.
When changing from one software service provider to another software service provider, in a particular service or application type (e.g., a SaaS service such as web mail or the like), the entire graphical user interface (GUI) changes, even though at least some of the basic functionality may often remain mostly the same. These changes make it difficult for users of the previous systems or services to adapt to the new interface. Thus, changing service providers in an organization may create significant costs for training, lost productivity, and helpdesk issues. Accordingly, there may be reluctance to change service providers, and agile service use is more difficult to implement.